


Milk and Honey

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Rhea tries out a spell on herself. Catherine uncovers some emotional damage she didn't know she had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 31: Free Day, Lactation and (eventual) Mommy Kink)
> 
> *awkward coughs* it was only a matter of time before i did mommy kink rhea. because, reasons. besides, it's day 31! free for all! i had to be a little indulgent, so this one is 2 chapters (also because I couldn't finish the whole thing in time)
> 
> check out the end notes to see me being emotional over rpg smut.
> 
> song: crash mind by saint snow

There were a lot of things that Catherine didn’t know or particularly understand about Rhea. Her history and her emotions were so complex, far too complex for Catherine to comprehend. Of course, Catherine had her own past to think about, too, but Rhea...well, she was a mystery. There were many things she didn’t want to say, and Catherine understood her reluctancy, so she didn’t argue.

However, her tendency to not ask questions still didn’t change the fact that she was often confused by Rhea. Rhea did things that Catherine didn’t quite understand, from larger life decisions to smaller, more personal choices.

One day, Rhea came to Catherine with something that fell under the latter category—at least, Catherine thought so. “I am interested in trying something. You are welcome to assist me, if this happens to interest you as well.”

“That’s kinda vague, but speak your mind,” Catherine said. She didn’t expect anything too scandalous. After all, they were standing in the cathedral, a place that wasn’t exactly optimal for sensitive subjects. 

Rhea was full of surprises, though. “Very well. Thank you for your open mind,” Rhea began. “I was researching a few magic spells—I’m well-versed in both faith and reason, as you know. At some point, I came upon a tome that focused on growth, and fertility.”

“Like...crops?”

“A few of them, yes,” Rhea said, rather rushed. “But I was looking into the more human-focused spells. I was planning to try one out on myself, for personal enjoyment. I’d like you to be present when I do.”

“Doing spells on yourself...? Uh, I don’t know about this, Lady Rhea. What’s the spell you’re thinking about doing?”

“Yes, I figured you’d ask that...it’s quite benign, but it’s something I’d like to experience. If I were to perform this spell, I would be able to lactate.”

Catherine blinked. Rhea made jokes every now and then, but they weren’t anything as outrageous as that. No, Rhea definitely wasn’t joking. “Well, ah,” Catherine stuttered. “That’s...special. What made you want to do that?”

“I read the spell and its effects, and something about it...spoke to me, in a way. Such a caring, loving thing to do, to offer someone your milk...it’s motherly,” Rhea said. Catherine knew how Rhea felt about her mother, motherhood in _ general; _ she had a soft spot. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I-I’m not sure,” Catherine admitted. “I wasn’t very close with my mother. I know what mothers _ do, _ I guess, but I can’t speak to the feeling.”

“Right. That was insensitive of me, knowing...m-my apologies,” Rhea said, her face falling.

“No, don’t be sorry. It’s nothing.” Catherine fiddled with the handle of her sword, a bit beside herself. But, she had to wonder what Rhea was talking about. Caring, loving, motherly? Catherine had experienced the former two from Rhea, of course, but her parents were more content to ship her off to knight school than to raise her. “It’s just milk, though, isn’t it? I won’t say no to helping you out, of course, but I don’t think I see what you’re seeing.”

“We both have different preferences,” Rhea reasoned. “I am glad you’ve decided to assist me. Whenever you’re ready.”

* * *

It didn’t take Catherine much time to be “ready”. The only roadblock she faced was trying to comprehend Rhea’s words. _ Motherly. _ Yes, sure, mothers fed their babies milk, but that didn’t necessarily make it _ motherly. _ Catherine drank milk all the time. Cow's milk, but it was all the same. Catherine didn’t see it as a big deal, but Rhea was excited, so she didn’t put her down.

Rhea couldn’t wait. By the time Catherine had arrived to Rhea’s room, the spell had already been cast. She could tell. Rhea’s breasts seemed a little more prominent, her skin a little brighter. Catherine stopped in the doorway, then stepped in and closed the door behind her.

“You look different,” Catherine stated. “Or am I imagining it?”

“I feel quite different, too. Come.” Rhea stretched her arms out, and Catherine came forward. She’d shed her armor before she came. Otherwise, she wasn’t sure how to dress; she wore slacks and a loose cotton shirt. What was Rhea looking for? Catherine climbed into bed, into Rhea’s embrace. Rhea held her close, with love. 

“How do you feel different?” Catherine was curious, then, with how enthusiastic Rhea had seemed.

“I feel warm,” Rhea said, thinking. “And...i-it’s strange to say, although this was my idea, but they feel full.”

“They, meaning—oh. Ah, yeah, that makes sense.” Rhea laughed a bit, her hands stroking Catherine’s arms. “It’s the milk, I guess. Can I take a look?”

Rhea smiled at Catherine. Oh, how Catherine loved that smile. Reassuring, like a rock, but smooth like silk. “No need to ask me, my dear. I invited you to do this with me for a reason. Go on, explore.”

Rhea was on her back, so Catherine rose up on her knees, straddling Rhea. She pushed Rhea’s nightgown up, and Rhea lifted her body so Catherine could remove it completely. Once Rhea’s breasts were exposed, Catherine took a good look. She knew Rhea’s body well, every inch of it, and she saw the difference. They were certainly full; her nipples were erect and protruding, her areolas were puffed. Her tits were heavier overall, more plush, too.

Muscle memory led her to clench her fingers around the flesh of Rhea’s tits, giving her a firm squeeze. Rhea’s nipples got caught between Catherine's ring and middle finger, and, unable to withstand the pressure, they started to leak.

"Oh," Catherine said in shock, her eyebrows raising. "You're..."

"That...feels wonderful. Th-they're quite full..."

"Yeah?" Catherine felt a pang of...something. She didn't want to call it arousal, not right off the bat. She was too confused. But she knew enough to realize that she wanted to taste it, the milk spilling over her fingers and onto the sides of Rhea's breasts. "Would you mind if I...?"

"Please, do as you wish," Rhea said. She was giving permission, but it still sounded like a plea. Catherine wanted to relieve her, but moreover, she wanted to satisfy her curiosity. Catherine bowed her head, bringing her lips to Rhea’s nipple. She’d done it before—often, really—but that was different. Her tongue rolled across one of Rhea’s nipples, and she finally tasted it: Rhea’s milk. It was sweet, a bit thick. Catherine wondered if that was how all breast milk tasted, or if the magic had enhanced the taste. Either way, she couldn’t get enough. Catherine shut her eyes, sucking harder, but Rhea put a hand on her head, her body tensing. “C-Catherine, I’m glad you’re feeling enthusiastic, but...please. Be a little gentler. They’re quite tender.”

Catherine felt her cheeks heat up. Even as she was talking, the taste of Rhea’s milk remained on her tongue. “Sorry. It’s just that...it tastes pretty good.”

“Is that so? I was hoping you’d like it. Indulge as much as you’d like, but...less teeth, please, dear.”

“Y-yeah, sorry...”

Feeling quite like a scolded child, Catherine decided to make up for her incompetence with her mouth. It was difficult for Catherine to be gentle, but for Rhea, she’d make it work. It didn’t take much suction for Rhea’s breasts to start leaking again. The beads of milk soon became a steady stream, right into Catherine’s mouth and down her throat. Catherine didn’t know what to do with her hands. She wanted to squeeze Rhea’s breasts again, but it’d surely get messy if she did. She stopped worrying about her hands, though, when Rhea cradled her head. It was a bit strange, to be laid up against Rhea’s chest while Rhea held her like a baby, but it was...comforting. It felt natural, even though it shouldn’t have been.

Catherine kept going until she had a thought: perhaps she ought to give that side a rest. Rhea laughed with a hum when Catherine pulled off, her saliva and Rhea’s milk coating Rhea’s right nipple. Catherine moved to the left, quickly, as if she couldn’t survive those few seconds without Rhea’s tit in her mouth. The milk was warm, even compared to Rhea’s skin, and it felt good sliding across Catherine’s tongue.

“There you are,” Rhea said. Catherine relaxed further into her, her hand coming up to cup the breast she was suckling on. “What a good girl you are, Catherine. Good girl...”

Catherine’s heart skipped a beat, her thoughts stuttered, even as her mouth kept suckling. Was that what Rhea meant by “motherly”? It invoked a strange feeling in Catherine, even though Rhea had complimented her like that before. Catherine made a noise of comfort, shifting against Rhea’s torso.

That gave Rhea ample opportunity to put her hand between her own legs, going beneath the waistband of her panties. Well, it wasn’t _ unexpected; _ Catherine had had a feeling that Rhea was enjoying what was going on in a...multitude of ways. Still, Catherine released Rhea’s nipple with shock, licking her lips quickly. “L-Lady Rhea? If that’s what you want, then allow me.”

“No, don’t. I-I can handle it. Just relax. As you were, please,” Rhea said. Even as she spoke, she was touching herself, and gods, was it hard for Catherine to ignore it.

Still, Rhea had given her command, and Catherine was obligated to follow it. She continued to suck on Rhea’s tit, coaxing the milk out of her, with Rhea’s hand shifting between them. Rhea wasn’t at all in a rush. Catherine could tell just from the movements of her hand and her breathing pattern that she was gently circling her clit, slowly trying to bring herself to climax.

Despite Rhea’s advice, Catherine started to suck a little harder. In turn, she got more milk, and Rhea’s breaths got louder. “Catherine, my love...I suppose you can’t help yourself, can you?”

_ You can’t help yourself, either, _ Catherine thought. The back of Rhea’s hand was moving back and forth against Catherine, letting her know exactly what Rhea was doing. That hand soon started to be less uniform in its movements, just like Rhea’s breathing. It was almost background noise to Catherine; she was too focused on Rhea’s serenity, the taste of her milk, the fullness in her stomach. Any other time, her own pleasure would take a backseat to Rhea’s, but Rhea had essentially demanded that Catherine satisfied herself first.

Still, even when Catherine was drinking Rhea’s milk with purpose, she could feel when Rhea climaxed. Rhea stroked Catherine’s hair with a heavy hand, her whimpers becoming higher-pitched, more audible. Catherine stopped drinking when Rhea relaxed into the sheets, watching as the excess milk streamed down Rhea’s skin.

It was then that she realized that Rhea still might have been uncomfortable. “U-um, Lady Rhea...do you need me to keep going? Are they still full?”

“I’ll continue to produce milk until I reverse the spell. If you’re finished, I can reverse it now.”

“Uh...” Catherine thought for a moment. The high was starting to wear off. She could still taste Rhea’s milk in her mouth, she could still feel the softness of her breasts, but she was starting to realize exactly what she’d done. It felt strange, really. Especially since Rhea had cum to it. Catherine never backed away from a challenge, but... “A-actually, yeah, I think I’ll head to bed now, Lady Rhea. Thanks for the...snack?”

Rhea flushed. Maybe snack wasn’t the right word. “Thank you, my darling. Rest well tonight, alright?”

“Yeah,” Catherine said. “See you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catherine has so little backstory other than the duscur shit. i just had to make it up myself :/ she has mommy issues now! wheeeeee

Catherine felt like a jerk the next day, but she ignored her feelings in favor of ignoring Rhea. It was hard, at first, since Rhea might not have even known what she did wrong (nothing, that was what she did wrong), but Catherine couldn’t bring herself to express her thoughts.

_ Caring, loving, motherly. _ Yeah, Catherine sure felt all of that. But it was strange, coming from Rhea. Rhea, her girlfriend, her boss, her best friend. Sure, Catherine had sucked her tits before—in fact, she’d done things a lot filthier than  _ that,  _ even—but she’d never suckled milk from Rhea before, Rhea had never stroked her hair like that and smiled and called her a good girl then touched herself. Was that what “motherly” was like?

Catherine didn’t even know, which was the worst part. Her mother hardly spoke to her. And yet, it felt almost disrespectful to think of Rhea as a mother figure, because—well, that couldn’t be right. Even if it felt really nice to think of, it couldn’t be right.

The day felt a little colder without Rhea around. Catherine usually popped in on Rhea so often that Rhea had definitely noticed that Catherine was avoiding her. Catherine regretted it, at times. She missed Rhea’s warmth. She missed that  _ feeling _ Rhea offered her; protection, safety, comfort. But Catherine was no idiot. She knew that the feeling she was experiencing was made out of deprivation, desperation. There was no way Rhea had intended for that to happen.

...And yet, Catherine couldn’t go without seeing Rhea for long. She was thinking about the milk, the way it tasted, how Rhea held her. She tried to go about her business as normal, but when she thought of Rhea and the heaven inside of her arms, she couldn’t hold off any longer. 

Once the sun began to set, Catherine headed to Rhea’s office. It was easier to find her when it got later; she was either with Catherine or in her office. Rhea’s face lit up when Catherine walked in, and Catherine’s heart began to ache. Rhea was so cute, Catherine could hardly stand it...and she was trying to hold back, make it look like she wasn’t excited as she was, but Catherine saw right through her. “Catherine, dearest. Good evening. How was your day?”

“It was okay,” Catherine said. She took a seat on Rhea’s desk, averting her eyes. “How about yours?”

“A little quiet. That isn’t a complaint, mind you,” Rhea said. She folded her hands on top of her desk, tilting her head. “Would you like to eat dinner together?”

Great. An entry point. Catherine wouldn’t have been able to bring up the subject herself. “Well, sure, but...um...I’d like a snack, first. If you know what I mean.”

Rhea furrowed her brow. She wasn’t stupid, Catherine knew that. Catherine simply waited for Rhea to catch on. It took a few moments, but then, Rhea’s mouth formed a silent “o”. “If that would please you, then, yes. I didn’t want to bring it up, since...er...”

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. It was just something I had to get used to, I guess? I was...thinking about my mother.”

“Your mother,” Rhea repeated, slowly.

“Uh-huh. Don’t you remember? Yesterday, you said it was—you said the idea of, I guess breastfeeding someone...you said it sounded caring, and loving, and—"

“Motherly. Yes, I do recall saying that. You mentioned your mother then, too. What’s on your mind?”

Rhea put her hand on Catherine’s leg, a gentle “I’m here”. That only made Catherine feel worse, somehow. “That’s the thing. There’s  _ nothing _ on my mind except for you, Rhea, because I have nothing to compare it to. My mom never did any of this. That’s why I didn’t even mind leaving Faerghus, because nobody was really waiting for me there. I dunno, maybe that’s why I enjoyed it so much last night. I  _ did _ enjoy it, by the way, don’t get that confused. But wouldn’t it be kind of messed up, if I enjoyed it because...I guess...you gave me something I didn’t have before?”

“No. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Rhea said.

Catherine cleared her throat. “That’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

“Yes.”

“...Okay, are you going to elaborate, or do I have to beg?”

“We both enjoyed what happened, did we not? And we’re not hurting anyone. If anything, we’re helping one another,” Rhea said. With a deep breath, she continued. “And, Catherine, if I’m being honest...perhaps I might have invoked these feelings on purpose. You’re always so strong...for me, for the Church, for everyone who needs you. I know I’ve given you plenty of love over the years, but I want you to feel safe and weightless in my arms. I want you to know that you’re cared for, and that you don’t  _ have _ to be strong. If that’s what you call a mother’s love, then I would be happy to provide it.”

“Wh-what about the milk, then?”

Rhea averted her eyes, taking her hand off of Catherine’s leg. “Well, I...I did say this was mutually beneficial.”

“Ha...should have known you’d be into something weird.”

“Let’s not be hasty with our judgements, now,” Rhea said. She seemed embarrassed by it, and even though it was cute, Catherine decided not to push it. “Now...about your snack. Have I eased your worries enough for you to enjoy it properly?”

“I think so. It’s just a mind thing, I guess,” Catherine said. “But I do know what I want, so that’s a start.”

“Excellent. Would you hand me that tome, over there?”

“Wh-what? Are you going to do it right here?”

“Nobody will disturb us,” Rhea said. Catherine licked her lips, almost salivating at the thought of Rhea’s milk in her mouth again. Catherine got up, fetching the tome that Rhea had requested. When she turned around, Rhea had pulled the straps of her dress down and had removed her bra, exposing her breasts to the room. And she called Catherine eager. 

Rhea took the tome, and within seconds, her skin was glowing again, her breasts were growing fuller and heavier, her nipples were erect. When Rhea set the tome down, Catherine started to shed her armor. Catherine only undressed to her shirt and pants, but she expected to undress further in due time. For the moment, though, she was only focused on relieving the ache that was sure to come with Rhea’s full tits.

As if Rhea had read Catherine’s mind, Rhea reminded, “I want to keep my sights on your pleasure while we do this. Is that alright?”

“If that makes you happy,” Catherine said. Then, she caught herself. “I mean...um...it’d make me happy. Yeah.”

“Aren’t you precious.” Rhea laughed, stroking Catherine’s cheeks with her thumbs and pulling her in for a kiss. When Rhea had had enough, she said, “How would you like to do this, it’s a little bit harder when we’re not in a bed.”

“Um...I’m not sure. You choose.”

Rhea stood, at that. Her nipples were already leaking milk, ready to be sucked at. She took Catherine by the hand, led her to sit in the chair, then straddled her. She was in the perfect position, with her tits sitting pretty in Catherine’s face. “I hope this is comfortable.”

“More than words can describe,” Catherine said, with no hyperbole. Rhea wrapped her arms around Catherine’s shoulders, embracing her and coaxing her into suckling. Catherine did as Rhea wished—no, as  _ she _ wished. Rhea’s milk somehow tasted even better than it had the night before, sweet and thick. Catherine couldn’t help but close her eyes, reaching up to squeeze the breast that she was drinking from. If she was rough, Rhea didn’t complain. It felt good, to do what her body told her to do, compared to the calculated commands she had to give herself during swordplay. When the first drops of milk hit her tongue, she felt like she was in a haze, doing nothing more than what she wanted.

Rhea’s arm shifted, Catherine felt it, even with her eyes closed. Catherine had expected her to start touching herself again, but soon Catherine felt her own belt being unbuckled, and Rhea was seeking out her clit. Catherine wanted to say something, but Rhea had told her to let go, and she had to follow through. She moaned to show her pleasure, to let Rhea know that she was getting into it, letting herself feel good.

Catherine didn’t realize she was wet until Rhea’s fingers slid so easily across her cunt, from her slit to her clit then back again. Catherine was feeling more riled up than usual, used to putting more of her body to work when they were in bed. She was hardly suckling on Rhea’s breast at all; the milk was flowing into her mouth quite easily, like Rhea’s tits were overflowing with it.

“There you are, dear. There’s no need to worry. I’m right here.”

There was no sight, only taste sound and feeling. Rhea’s milk, Rhea’s voice, Rhea’s hands, nothing more. Catherine was completely left in her care. 

Without thinking, Catherine’s lips pulled off of Rhea’s nipple just a little bit, the milk running down her chin. “Mother,” she mumbled, testing it out on her lips. Not as an abstract concept, but as a person.  _ The _ person.

Rhea responded well to it. Catherine expected no less. Rhea stroked her hair, gave her a kiss on top of her head. “Yes, beloved, I’m here. No need to fret.”

No need to fret, indeed. Catherine shifted forward a bit, so that Rhea could more easily touch her. Rhea took the opportunity with graciousness, putting two fingers in Catherine’s cunt. Her touch felt electric, like a spell. The tingling spread to Catherine’s whole body in a matter of seconds, from her head to her toes. She couldn’t help bearing down with her teeth a bit out of surprise, and Rhea inhaled, her breath stuttering. “Sorry,” Catherine said, but quickly, so that she could go back to drinking.

“No need to apologize. It feels rather nice, actually.” Rhea’s voice almost sounded pained, but Catherine knew that was pleasure that she was feeling. Raw pleasure.

_ Mother, _ Catherine thought again. The feeling between her legs got warmer; as if Rhea had heard her thoughts, her slender fingers started to move faster. Rhea relished in that name, that title. She wanted Catherine to feel warmth, and love. She was giving it so freely through her milk and through her touch. Just like the night before, Catherine felt herself slipping out of her own body, only remaining so that she could feel Rhea and taste her. But she was no longer a knight, she no longer had to be strong, she needed only to lay against Rhea and take her love.

Catherine embraced Rhea, switching breasts, her eyes half-lidded as the milk poured into her mouth. Rhea was eager to bring her to her climax, but Catherine could tell that she was holding herself back, trying to keep the stroke of her fingers at an even pace. Catherine sucked faster, bringing more milk to her tongue and letting Rhea know what she wanted, how she was feeling.

“Relax, Catherine. You’re almost there,” Rhea said.

Catherine nearly muffled herself when she felt a moan bubbling in her throat, but she didn’t want to be silent. She wanted Rhea to hear her, to coo to her in loving tones about how proud she was that Catherine had let herself go. Even if it was wrong, if it was sick, Catherine wanted to believe that she  _ did _ deserve it. She deserved Rhea’s love, a mother’s love.

So she let herself go. She couldn’t drink anymore, her stomach was full and her whole body was tensing up. Rhea felt light in her lap, but the weight Catherine  _ did _ feel was oh-so comforting. Catherine rested her lips on Rhea’s heaving breasts, breathing hard and fast into Rhea’s skin. “Mother,” she said again, her lids feeling heavy.

Rhea held her at the back of her head, her fingers still working Catherine over. Catherine’s climax was long and drawn out, with Rhea whispering encouragement into her ear as she rode it out. Catherine eventually leaned back into Rhea’s desk chair, her head lolling backwards. “My beautiful, beautiful Catherine,” Rhea said, sounding quite out of breath herself. “Goodness. Have you ever worked yourself up quite that much before?”

“I...I don’t think so. Wow,” Catherine sighed.

Rhea pressed a single kiss to her neck, carding her fingers through Catherine’s hair. “Would you like to rest, dear? I can retire for the evening, if you’d prefer it.”

“Wait, not yet. Can we just sit here for a bit? I know we’re kind of messy, but...please?”

“No need to plead. Just shut your eyes and lean into me,” Rhea said. She gave Catherine a kiss, slow and loving, before wrapping Catherine in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAND IT'S DONE!
> 
> 31 days straight of FE smut. Really, it felt like less. In that 31 days, I've changed majors, passed an exam with flying colors, went to the zoo, and printed an 8 x 10 picture of Rhea to hang in my dorm. I've also written over 50,000 words of smut, or near-smut when I got too busy. And you guys have been reading all of the horrible shit I've been posting!
> 
> All of this support matters a lot to me, but I'd especially like to thank those who read all/pretty much all of this (lookin' at you, Nexidava) despite how weird it got...I'd prefer to never talk about day 25 again.
> 
> About those near-smuts...well, some of them I really enjoyed the concept of, but it just wasn't my lucky day. Wednesdays and Sundays were the worst, since I have class/work all day, and I didn't have time to expand on the things I liked. A few of these will be getting sequels/straight up re-written maybe, so keep a look out for that...unless I change my mind. Kinktober was a big commitment so I'd like to not commit to anything for the next three decades or so.
> 
> Well, that's it. I'm still gonna be writing, so this isn't the end of the world, but it is the end of my first successfully completed kinktober, and I'd like to leave you with one last message: I didn't write Edelgard once during this entire month because I'm faithful to the Church and Lady Rhea's excellent ass. Stan Cathrhea, stan the Church! <3


End file.
